


Maknae on top

by lecksie31



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecksie31/pseuds/lecksie31
Summary: Sehun misses the times he spent with Junmyeon in LA. He reminisces it and then gets ready to claim him again.





	Maknae on top

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks big time, it is my first time writing such smut. Oh and I haven't proofread it yet sorry

 

 

> Oh Sehun is on his way back to their dorm right now after practice, hoping to catch a glimpse of Junmyeon when he gets home. He was definitely not feeling well, he is drunk with lust and desire. He needs to have his release. The problem, however, is that ever since their return to Korea, Junmyeon and him have been so busy every day that they couldn’t even find the time to be together. Usually, at this time of the day, he would be cuddling with Junmyeon after having bouts of sex. It is something that is just not possible at the moment and he hates it.
> 
>   
>  He remembers their moments in LA just a couple of days ago, it was incredibly wonderful. He loves their impromptu vacations the most just like the Paris trip but that is a story for another day. On their first day at LA, after getting away from all their members, who are still all unaware about the relationship their leader and their maknae have, they went straight to their hotel. The one they reserved right before they left Chile.
> 
>   
>  Junmyeon drove for them, as he wanted to make up for the New York trip where he didn’t bring Sehun along. He remembers how mad he got when he saw those instagram posts of user kimjuncotton where he was wearing matching outfits with his ‘friend’. But then again, he got his fair share of him when he went on a short one-day trip to NY just lay claim on him. Junmyeon is his and no one can tell him otherwise.
> 
>   
>  They were a mess, the two of them undressing each other as soon as they entered the room and closed the door. They barely made it to the bed, Junmyeon’s legs wrapped around his waist as he sucks on his neck. Junmyeon’s neck, yes, that was exactly what drove him crazy the most about him. Sucking on his neck is practically the most erotic thing ever for him. He tastes so sweet and his skin is perfect for leaving trails of love marks to show the world that Junmyeon has been claimed by him. Of course, Junmyeon would then wear a scarf or something else to cover it, but knowing that underneath all those layers of clothing are his marks, satisfies Sehun enough, at least for now.
> 
>   
>  Sehun lays Junmyeon down on the bed slowly as he stares down at his perfectly chiseled face, the one that he would never ever get tired of looking at. He removes Junmyeon’s legs on his waist and put them down as well. The look on his face is priceless, it should not even be allowed. Those plump lips of his looks so erotic that he wanted nothing but to suck them, but that would have to wait.
> 
>   
>  _“Sehunnie, come here. I need you in me now.”_
> 
>   
>  As much as Sehun wants to put his throbbing member deep within Junmyeon, he wants to have some fun between the two of them.
> 
>   
>  _“Just wait a bit, Jun”_
> 
>   
>  He went to find where their bags were and got some items out of it, then went straight back to the bed. Moving closer to Junmyeon, he held both of his wrists up and tied them with a piece of cloth. Then he put his mouth close to Jun’s ears and whispered, _“Do you trust me, Jun?”_ , to which Junmyeon answers _, “Yes, sir.”_
> 
>   
>  Sehun lets out a chuckle before covering his eyes with a blindfold.
> 
>   
>  _“Good boy. Now, do you remember your safe word?”_
> 
>   
>  _“Yes, sir. Bubble tea.”_
> 
>   
>  _“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you won’t be using it tonight. For the next nights though, I can’t say.”_
> 
>   
>  He starts off by licking Junmyeon’s left ear, making sure to stick his tongue in and swirl it. Junmyeon moans as he does this because Sehun knows it is one of his weak spots. Then, Sehun went lower until he is able to reach his neck. He does the most obvious thing to do, he sucks on Junmyeon’s neck, sparing a bite every now and then. Meanwhile, his hands were playing with both of Junmyeon’s nipples. Junmyeon’s shudders under him and Sehun is enjoying every single second of it.
> 
>   
>  _“Sir, please.”_
> 
>   
>  _“Please what, baby?”_
> 
>   
>  _“I need it…”_
> 
>   
>  _“Tell me what you need or else I won’t know.”_
> 
>   
>  _“I---”_
> 
>   
>  _“Say it.”_
> 
>   
>  _“I need your thing in me, please.”_
> 
>   
>  _“Thing? Am I going to have to train you again? You know I hate it when you get like this. Turn on your back, baby. I’m going to have to punish you.”_
> 
>   
>  _“No—no, I’m sorry, sir, I didn’t mean to---”_
> 
>   
>  _“Turn. On. Your. Back. Or else, your punishment is going to be so much worse”_
> 
>   
>  Junmyeon turns on his back and sticks his ass out.
> 
>   
>  _“I wanted to give you 10 but we’ll settle for five, okay? Count it out loud.”_
> 
>   
>  _“One!”_
> 
>   
>  The first hit is always the most painful. But at the same time, Junmyeon is used to this that it turns him on even further.
> 
>   
>  _“Two!”_
> 
>   
>  Sehun slaps his left ass cheek this time and feeling the contact of Sehun’s wide palm on his butt really makes him feel things he can’t explain.
> 
>   
>  _“Three! Four! Five!”_
> 
>   
>  Three consecutive strikes on his butt was supposed to hurt a lot, but he was enjoying it by this time. Sehun really knows him well and he knows what he wants most. This was supposed to be punishment but is it still punishment if it makes him feel good instead?
> 
>   
>  _“You seem to be enjoying this, baby. Now, before I get really mad, would you tell me what you want?”_
> 
>   
>  _“Please, give me your dick sir, I need it inside me.”_
> 
>   
>  _“You really are my good boy. Now, stick your ass out even more.”_
> 
>   
>  Junmyeon did as he was told like the good boy he was. Sehun grabbed the bottle of lube he put on the bedside table and pour in a generous amount on Junmyeon’s ass crack. Prying his asshole open with his two fingers, he pours a lot of lube into his asshole as well. He throws the bottle on the floor and starts scissoring Junmyeon’s asshole with two of his digits, making sure to ready it for his member’s entrance.
> 
>   
>  Junmyeon’s moans were truly a music to his ear and he loves hearing it over and over. Heck, he gets more turned on whenever he hears it. His dick is now stone hard and that is the truth. He needs to put it inside of Junmyeon as soon as possible.
> 
>   
>  _“Are you ready, baby?”_
> 
>   
>  _“Always ready for you, sir.”_
> 
>   
>  Sehun starts putting it in, slowly at first, just the tip of his member.
> 
>   
>  _“Ahhhh, more sir, more please.”_
> 
>   
>  To answer Junmyeon’s pleads, he suddenly slams all of his dick inside Junmyeon’s. He stays like that for a while, every inch of him being sucked by his tight asshole. He then moves fast, in and out, pumping into Junmyeon like his life depended on it.
> 
>   
>  Junmyeon’s moans filled the air as well as his pleads for Sehun to pump harder and faster into him, until eventually Sehun felt his climax coming.
> 
>   
>  _“Sir, can I cum, I’m so close.”_
> 
>   
>  _“Go ahead, baby, let’s cum together.”_
> 
>   
>  And they did, Sehun filling Junmyeon’s asshole with his come, some of it dripping as he pulled out of Junmyeon. Then, Sehun removed the blindfold and the cloth that bounded Junmyeon’s wrists.
> 
>   
>  They remained like that for a few seconds, just purely exhausted and panting as Sehun lays next to Junmyeon. They were both breathing heavily.
> 
>   
>  A few minutes later, Sehun cuddles Junmyeon.
> 
> That was how the two of them woke up the next day, with Sehun’s morning wood, poking at Junmyeon’s ass.
> 
>   
>  _“Sehunnie, so early in the morning and you’re as hard as ever.”_
> 
>   
>  _“Should we go for another round before we go sightseeing, Jun?”_
> 
>   
>  It was their longest lazy morning sex for sure, but it was memorable as hell.
> 
>   
>  He is returned to the present as he reaches the door to their dorm.  
>  How he wishes he can go back to LA right now. He wants to have sex marathon with Junmyeon again, he wants to feel him again, to suck on him, he needs to be inside of him right now.
> 
>   
>  The moment he enters, the guys were all there, as if they didn’t have any schedule to attend to. Kyungsoo was cooking something on the kitchen with Jongin just staring at him. Baekhyun was on the sofa with Chanyeol’s head on his lap. Minseok was drinking beer and eating chips with Jongdae. Meanwhile, Junmyeon was nowhere to be found.
> 
>   
>  _“Where is Junmyeon-hyung?”,_ Sehun asks no one in particular.
> 
>   
>  _“He said he was tired when he got home and headed up for his room.”_ , Kyungsoo answers him, surprisingly.
> 
>   
>  _“Okay, well, I’m exhausted too. Goodnight to all of you.”_
> 
>   
>  They didn’t even bother looking at him and just continued whatever they were doing.  
>  He went to his room first, slamming the door so everyone knows he is inside. He texts Junmyeon.
> 
>   
>  S: Are you awake?  
>  J: Yes, are you at home already?  
>  S: Get ready, I’ll be there in a few.  
>  J: But, everyone’s here, Sehunnie.  
>  S: Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you’ll be quiet. Leave your door open.  
>  J: Yes, sir.
> 
>   
>  He got a small bag and sorted out what he’d be bringing to Junmyeon’s room.
> 
>   
>  Handcuffs, check.
> 
>   
>  Dildo, check.
> 
>   
>  Blindfold, check.
> 
>   
>  Candle, check.
> 
>   
>  Lube, check.
> 
>   
>  Ass beads, check.
> 
>   
>  And finally, a ball gag. Sehun smirks.
> 
>   
>  He is going to have his fill tonight, finally. And he’ll make sure Junmyeon stays as quiet as possible as he have his fun.
> 
>  
> 
> He's going to make Junmyeon remember their LA trip as much as he did.


End file.
